The Biselection
by Jade Maulana
Summary: Crown Princess Emelie is the first child of Illéa to genuinely ask for their own Selection. That alone makes this Selection special, but so does the fact that both young men and women will be eligible for Emilie's hand in marriage. Will they enter for the right reason, or will Emelie's fears turn out to be true? SYOC Closed!
1. A Beginning

**_Hi everybody! This is the first chapter of_ The Biselection _. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All rights~ apart from the wonderfully imagined characters~ go to the fabulously talented Kiera Cass; thank you for sharing your words with us!_**

Angelina, I need you! My shoes. I may faceplant in them. We need to find lower heels!" I was becoming frantic.

Of course m'lady, not to worry!" Angelina flashed me what she had probably hoped would be a reassuring smile.

It really didn't help. I was stressing out, big time. If I couldn't even walk over to Robert, the Presenter of _The Report_ , how was I supposed to talk to him and the rest of Illea with the news that followed? Of course, I'd always been a flawless actor, having had numerous classes on public etiquette since a very young age. Being royal certainly had its perks.

I look out the window, at another one of the perks, the palace pool. It was a wedding gift from my grandfather Maxon, once king of Illea, to my mother and father. I been told a few stories about what Illea used to be like, as well taught all about the old way Illea was governed. I'd also been told of the treatment my grandfather received from his father, once King Clarkson. My siblings and I were the first royal generation to be born into a constitutional monarchy, which meant there was much less pressure on me, the heir, compared to my predecessors.

My attention snapped back to the pool, which was filling up with leaves in the autumn winds. No doubt Lucas and Maja would be thrilled to help clean it tomorrow, if it meant they could jump in once they'd finished. Lucas, second in line to the throne, was now 16, but that didn't stop his delight in childish activities and fun. I don't mean that in a reprimanding manner, he should be able to live his life as a young man like any member of the public.

Still, it pained me as I was reminded I would never have the easy life he does. Where our social and public lives differ, we really are quite similar in our looks, both medium brunettes, with the same grey eyes as our grandmother. Maja, the younger daughter at 13, had received the beautiful red-headed gene I so badly wished to have, only similar to us with her eye colour. And then of course there's Ben, coming at the same three-year interval like the rest of us, being 10, who could pass as Lucas's twin, simply on a six year delay. We were a lively bunch, always teasing and playing- more them than me- and our love was absolutely unconditional. This I knew after last month's intriguing events.

At this moment, Maja rushed though my door, seeming almost more distressed than I. My hair and makeup finished, a new pair of shoes found, I turned to Maja with a questioning look on my face.

"Emelie, you've got to come quickly! Mum's about to absolutely lose her mind!" She grabbed my wrists, pulling me from my seat.

"Angelina, tell Marianne and Farah I'll be at the studio, no need for them to take me." I manage to rush my request out to Angelina, my favourite maid, and I barely see her curtesy as I'm rushed out of the door.

"I hope you're ready for an explosion, I don't think we've made it in time- Mum was ready to burst about five minutes before I got to her, so I've no doubt she's going to-"

I cut Maja off, my concern and curiosity at whatever the situation was interrupting her ran "Maja, please slow down, you'll ruin my look. And would you please explain whatever on earth you've been babbling about for the past minute? I don't have extra headspace for anything right now!" I was already strung almost as tight as a high wire, and desperately needed to calm down before The Report started. "You'll see in a second, we have to go to the dining hall." Maja was weirding me out at this point. An emergency in the dining hall? One that needed me?

She burst through the doors, with me still attatched to her skinny wrist, and suddenly halted. I looked to the left and blinked. The corners of my mouth twitched until I was almost doing full belly-laughs right there, with several maids and guards watching. My adorable, embarrassing family was standing on the table we usually ate breakfast and lunch at, looking like a rainbow. Mum's dress was purple, Dad's suit a dark blue, Lucas's green, and Ben's orange. Maja was hurriedly squeezing herself in between Ben and Lucas, her dress yellow- how did she manage to make yellow go with her hair and skin?- and then promptly ordered me to stand at the end of the line, next to Ben. My red dress added to the collection, we made the pride flag. I couldn't believe my family had done this, my beaming smile still plastered on my face as a photographer snapped a photo of my whole family grinning. _We were radiant._

"We knew you'd need to calm down and have a good laugh before The Report tonight, honey. I see your father, as usual, was correct." My mother's eyes gleamed at me, and I looked over at my dad, who's eyes were gleaming with- well, pride.

"We love you, Emelie!! We know the rest of Illea will, too." Their chorus of encouragements lifted my spirits beyond words, giving me more courage than ever before. I beamed at them and we gathered in a group hug. Normally, I didn't really enjoy having photographers in my everyday life, but this was an occasion to be remembered, so I listened happily to the clicks of the camera.

"You're gonna be so splendid, Emelie! I love you, so every other person will too, since they don't know how annoying you can be!" Ben stood there, grinning up at me. My father wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and my mother took his hand. Lucas tried to hurry along Maja and Ben, who were now trying to piggyback each other down the hallway. I took in these sights and smiled, feeling unflappable. Together, my family and I made our way joyfully to the studio, ready for _The Report,_ and whatever would come after it.

 _ **Thanks for reading everyone! I'm so excited for this story, and yes it will be an SYOC, details for that will come in the next chapter. The chapters will get longer as the story goes on, the first few probably 1k words, then gradually going up from there. We'll say that I'll sit from 2.5k-4k. T** **hank you again! Leave reviews- good or bad- so I can see how I'm doing and how to improve!!**_

 ** _~Jade Maulana_**


	2. A Report to Remember

**_Hi everyone! Here comes the second chapter! I will now be accepting entries for Emelie's Selection! Men and Women, of course, and the application guideline will be in my bio. Be sure to include lots of info, I want to write your character/s as well as I can! You can enter up to two Selected, one female and one male. The sooner I get me some applications, the sooner I can write the next chapters! Happy reading!_**

"So, Emelie, tell me... you've got some big news, am I correct?"

I flash a dazzling smile at Robert Giorgio, Gavril Fadaye's young replacement. "You certainly would be correct! I've been waiting for a while to give all of Illea not one, but two very special pieces of news! Just like my mother, Queen Eadlyn, I am ready to look for someone of my own, who can rule next to me as my spouse. So, Illea, the palace will once again be hosting a Selection! However, there will be a twist. I'm very proud of who I am, and thankful for my loving and supporting family. They have helped me accept who I am, and my feelings, which was important when I was trying to figure out what my future would look like. I now know that I would be equally happy having a wife, as I would having a husband, as I am capable of loving both women and men. I'm bisexual. Ergo, my Selection will be open to both the young men and women of Illea. I hope you'll continue supporting me in my journey to find love, and I urge all citizens of Illea all to remember that who someone loves, doesn't determine their character, their worth, or how they should be treated. Thank you, Illea, I love you." I sign off with my usual remark, trembling with nerves. My hands are actually shaking. I press them into my crimson dress as I walk back to my seat, listening to the crew and my family applaud me.

"That's right, Illea, this will be a Selection to remember! Entrants can be man or woman, betweeen the ages of 17 and 22. As the usual number of Selected is 35, and we now have more than just the one gender entering, the number of Selected will be raised to 36-meaning one province will have two candidates, that being Angeles, the Princess's home province, of course- to ensure an even number of men and women, and to give our dear Emelie as much choice as she may get! Each province will have a male entry pile, and a female entry pile. A female and male candidate will be selected from each prom vice. Emelie will then select, at random, which 17 provinces will take the female entrant, and which 17 will take the male entrant. The last province to be selected will offer both their male and female candidates! We'll be filming the whole event, so don't worry if you missed any of that, folks! More details will be available at your provincial office. I absolutely cannot express my pride for Princess Emelie, and I'm honoured to be hosting her Selection. I hope the rest of Illea celebrates with us the coming events! Goodnight Illea, we'll see you next Friday, on The Report." Robert closes off, and the main lights blink, signalling that we're off air.

My father strides towards me, and envelopes me in a hug. As he steps away, I see his eyes are shining with tears.

"I'm so, so proud of you, Em. I love you, and I hope that you're Selection is as good as- well, it wasn't really my Selection," he chuckles. "But, I sure did find the woman of my dreams through that experience." My father winks as he walks away, and I beam back at him.

"What a heartwarming night," Lucas grins at me, humour in his eyes.

"Shut up! That was terrifying!" I half-complain, half-joke at him.

"I know. I love you. Our family loves you, the palace loves you, Illea loves you, everyone loves you. I don't know how you do it, Em." He laughs heartily, and hugs me. His embrace reminds me of my father's, their figures being so similar. I feel a small frame wriggle in between Lucas and I, figuring it must be Ben.

"You were so cool up there! I wish I could be an actor when I grow up!" His voice pipes up at me.

"Please, Ben, you know I'm not an actor! That performance was all me; completely real." I smile at him, feeling like my eyes are leaking sunshine. My family has helped me so much in the past months, and I don't have enough words to tell them how much they mean to me. I link arms with Maja and my mother, who are standing beside us, and we walk back to Maja's room, her excited babble about the guests we'll soon be having blocking out any doubts in my head. I am beyond excited for my Selection.

Two days later, helping decide the details of two different recreational rooms for my Selected, this did not seem the case. Nerves come and go each day now, like the tides of an ocean. Today is an especially stressful day. What would the men want in their room, what would te women want in theirs? Should I make them the same, to be fair? Lucas is helping me "design" the men's room, and I see him flick a glance at me, concern in his eyes.

"Em, I can do this if you want, and I'm sure Mum and Maja wouldn't mind helping with the women's room. You look like you're about to pass out."

"What if no one enters? I mean, I know people will, but what if they do it for the wrong reasons and I have no idea? What if women enter just for a chance at the crown, not because they're interested in falling in love with me? What if men come just to see some girl-on-girl action?" A few of my worries and doubts come tumbling out in a whisper.

"You can't be sure or any of those things, Emelie. No one can be sure of any thing, and that's the beauty of falling in love. You'll know it when it happens." Lucas's tender voice catches me off guard.

"Since when did you become such a love expert? Have you ever been in love? You're sixteen!" My hiccuping laughs indicate that I'm less anxious.

"No I haven't been in love, but it's not like I haven't though about it. Oh, and I was wondering, can I have any girls you don't want, and conduct my own mini selection with them?" Lucas raises his eyebrows and smirks at my gasp.

"No you can not have my rejects! That's terrible. You're terrible. If you weren't being such a help, I'd make you leave, you know."

I grin at him, and he flops down- in a very unprince-like manner- onto the nearest sofa.

"We need more entertainment in here, that's what. Books, another TV- you can't expect 20 men to want to watch the same show- and maybe some board games or something. We should also have sports and outdoors' equipment available to all the Selected, so they don't die of boredom or lack of vitamin D inside the palace." Lucas's usual smirk returns to his face, and I can't help but laugh back at him.

Thank goodness for family. I think, with the help of them, I'll be able to make it through this Selection, a whole lot more easily than I'd thought.


	3. A Daunting Ordeal

**_Hi everybody! Thanks for reading to the third chapter! I'm really excited for this story, but to make it happen I need entries in my SYOC! I'm always looking for more! Happy reading, fellas._**

"So, how are the entries for my Selection coming along?" I ask the palace's head advisor- and my favourite of the advisory board staff- Lady Natalia Drear.

"Well, things have been a little... slow, simply put. I'm sure more entries will soon flow in but so far it's not what we expected for a Selection in this day and age. I suspect it has something to do with the whole LGBTQ "situation", but I don't want to assume the worst in our citizens. Still, it seems to be the only plausible explanation. The people really do love you, Emelie, and of course it's not worth leaving out that this position is very desirable."

I sigh. I should've realised this would happen- well, something along these lines, at least. Lady Natalia looks at me with concern.

"It's just quite disheartening, you see? I love Illea, and I can't wait to one day be able to change people's lives as their Queen. All I've ever wanted is some company, someone to love me unconditionally, and now I'm worried I won't be able to find that!" Good lord. My voice is all high and panicky again. It's been happening more frequently as the Selection looms ever near.

It's not like the slow response is a surprise. I heard my parents talking the other day, as I was about to give in some paperwork to my father. I'd heard raised voices- and not just my mother's, which I was used to- my father, the epitome of all things calm and collected, spoke with a tense, loud voice. I know eavesdropping is wrong, and that my parents would have most likely told me what had happened later, but I couldn't take the chance of not knowing was was going on.

"She will ruin the good image the palace has managed to keep in place for almost the entirety of your reign, Your Majesty! We can't allow her to undo all our years of work, just so she _might_ marry a woman. It's only a fifty/fifty chance, correct? She likes men anyway, so why tear this apart if she can still find love, without possible turmoil!" I had recognised Sir Cromwell's voice, one of my father's longtime advisors.

I'd given an indignant sniff at this speech, repulsed by what he was saying. Didn't I deserve a chance at love? Just because I loved women the same way as men, it didn't need to disqualify my chances at finding a wife or husband just to keep Illea happy. That is not at all how it would work, if I had any say at all.

"How dare you-" I heard my mother begin, before she was cut off by dear old dad.

"If you think that we will make our daughter feel even the _slightest_ bit ashamed for who she is, you are wrong." His voice was as sharp as a knife. "She may love who she loves, and Illea will have to accept that or I'll damn well give up the throne. As for you, _Cromwell,_ I don't think you'll be needed around here anymore. Your opinions are clearly outdated, and I can't have anyone like that advising me on what is best for Illea. I know what's best for Illea. The queen, my wife, Eadlyn, knows what's best for Illea. And yes, even Emelie knows what's best for Illea, and what that is is to accept the diversity this proud country holds, so we may overcome greater challenges, work together as a nation, and forever try to improve and be better every single day. Now, my daughter will be holding a Selection, open to both women and men, because that's what she wants, and frankly, this country is ready for a change. Illea's reaction to the union and marriage of Sir's Hale Garner and Ean Cabel was unexpectedly- and pleasantly- positive. There were those opposed to the idea, but far more in favour of total acceptance. We want this for Illea. You are dismissed." He cut off Cromwell's stuttering apologies, clearly finished with the ordeal.

That was the longest I'd ever heard my father talk for, the angriest I've ever heard him, and the proudest of been of him. I had quickly fled before Cromwell's escape, in fear of being caught. However, I felt that listening in on that particular conversation hadn't been a terribly wrong thing to do. I knew this was true when my parents came to me later that night. They had spoken about the inevitable backlash I would receive from partaking in this Selection, but how they would support and aid me in any way they could. The announcement of my Selection on _The Report_ had come a little over a month later, last week, bringing me back to my conversation with Lady Natalia at the moment.

"Princess Emelie, there's no need to be so worried so soon. There's still two more weeks for citizens to send in entries- yes, I know that doesn't seem like a lot- and I'm sure you'll have a large pool to choose from." Lady Natalia curtsied, and I could the sympathy in her eyes before she turned and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Great.

I didn't want sympathy. Sympathy means that they thought- well, not that I couldn't do it, but that I mightn't get the opportunity to even try. How embarrassing would it be for me to have to cancel the Selection? Lucas would probably have to swoop in and announce that he would be having a selection in the next year or two, just to get things back in track!

But, as much as it pained me to say, I didn't want that for him. Even though he's already avoided every shred of responsibility, being second-born, he didn't deserve to be forced into a Selection he didn't want.

Look at me now, making up crazy situations that in all likelihood with never occur. This is why my own head is often my greatest enemy. I curse myself, and instead focus my energy of thinking of ways that might persuade people to enter my Selection. After all, I've got to find a guy or girl _somehow,_ right?

 ** _You made it. Congrats. Thank you. I'm happy, and hopefully you are too. So, Emelie's problem is that not enough people are entering her Selection... sounds familiar. Ahahaha, you can see my desperation dripping off the page. Well, anyway, please enter the SYOC, follow, fave, review, whatever y'all want! Thanks, check back for another chapter soon!_**

 ** _~Jade Maulana_**


	4. A Slight History

**_Well, here we go! Another chapter, not completely live-time, but from Emelie's past. Still, it's important to the story! Also, to all guests who have submitted a character, they're in! However, I'm going to delete their profiles from the reviews just so no one else takes your work. Don't worry, I have screenshots so I can write them properly! I would also like to request more diversity, since nearly all the Selected, and Emelie, have brown hair and blue eyes so far... :D Thank you guys and happy reading!_**

I've been working on several administrative tasks since the Selection entries started coming in, trying to keep my mind off what will soon come. I'm still excited, of course, but the idea of having 36 strangers in my home, and extra media coverage at all times, is incredibly daunting. The added cameras and noteworthy _Reports_ will certainly be a challenge, having to be camera ready at all times, and never let my temper slip or show anything "unprincesslike"(words of my mother) on television.

 _The Report_ has always been an interesting activity, if I can call it that. What I love most about it is what happens behind the scenes. It looks so glamorous on television, and there's so much more work that goes into it that even the closest families to ours know.

This reminds me of when the Schreiber's came over, a court family from the German Federation. Their eldest child, Alrick, is now 22, the epitome of all things calm and regal, though not related by blood to the royal family. However, his two younger sisters, are absolute nightmares, very high maintenance and energetic. Our staff had prepared for hours, for _The Report_ we were shooting with their family, and the girls managed to knock over three lights, and make the power for the studio go out. It took the staff just 15 minutes to reset the power and not just replace, but fix the broken lights.

That made me really appreciate how coordinated and efficient the staff at the palace are, and not just the ones that are directly associated with me. I wouldn't have known all this without Alrick; he's the one who made me sit with him and watch as the palace life moved around us, and I remember the wonder in his eyes. It made me blush, feeling like I was intruding on a moment that wasn't mine to see.

Over the next three weeks that he stayed with us, I had become infatuated with him, his soft-spoken voice capturing my interest, and eventually my trust. I guess I opened up quickly, wanting someone to know me as well as my journal did after years of never really having a close-close friend.

Growing up in the palace is hard with so few children around. I've gone out to visit hospitals and athletic arenas before, but kept on the down-low. I prefer to spend my time outside the walls as a spectator, away from the cameras.

Anyway, Alrick and I spent our last day alone together half a week before he left, and I remember everything that happened perfectly. I should mention that I was 16 at this time, too young to understand love- for how can you understand something you've never had?- but old enough to know it was something that I wanted. At the end of our time together, I held his hand on our way back to the palace, a daring move since the most romantic deed of witnessed was Lucas snogging a maid against a door on a second-floor hallway. I was mortified, and I hope to God he doesn't know that I saw that.

Alrick had pulled my hand up to his lips within moments, given it a quick peck, and hastily dropped it. I was stunned, sure he had felt some sort of connection to me as I had to him. I'd looked up at him, waiting for an explanation, as he ran his hand through his thick blond hair, a distressed look on his face. His words came to me now as if I'd heard them every night in my sleep, implanted in my memory. "Emelie... you seem to think that I am... available at this time. However, I regret to inform you the King of Germany has already arranged my marriage to one of his great-nieces. I'm truly sorry, I do wish that... no, I shouldn't. I have to go, now." He sighed at the end of that, leaving me shocked as he started off.

The news of his engagement was, well, news to me. "Wait! You can't leave me here. We'll have to return to the palace together, otherwise the maids will talk." I finished sharply, waiting for his hesitant arm to take mine.

So, I'd held my head up high, and almost marched back to the palace, the unpleasant silence eating away at me. To Alrick's credit, he'd walked me all the way back to my room, pausing momentarily before leaving. "I wasn't going to say this, but I feel I would dishonour my... personal values. I have had such a splendid time with you, and have gained such a virtuous friend. If I hadn't plans already laid out, I should think I would've taken this opportunity of your... affection. However, you and I both know how court must work, and that it should henceforth be completely ignored, what could have happened today. I do wish you a good year, Emelie, and hope that you and I will cross paths later in life, when we both may say that we are happy with what- and whom- we have. I assume my efforts to keep away from you until I leave will be appreciated, so... this should be goodbye until we must perform formally in front of our families and cameras. I do wish you all the best, Emelie." His perfect English could've been complete gibberish for all I'd heard, wanting to undo the past four weeks, wishing I hadn't looked at the boy with true care in his eyes, wishing I'd instead kept a blind eye to what he'd opened _my_ eyes up to.

My jaw had set, determined to keep the walls I usually held, up. "I understand. You are correct in assuming that we should stay distanced for now, and I also wish you happiness until we meet again." I spoke diplomatically, my voice unwavering until my last comment. "I wish we'd been able to see where this might... lead. I want you to know you've changed the way I look at, well, not to be soppy, but, life. I thank you for the guidance and new perspective you've given me, and wish I'd been able to share something with you."

"You have. Now I know what it may be like to be so fond of someone, and I'm thankful that I have something to compare- not compare, but at least, now I'll know if the relationship I'll have with the King's great-niece is... real, or meaningful, or anything along that path. Just, keep knowing your worth, okay? You don't have to sit back and just be a princess; you, like the two generations of Illeans above you, can make real changes, because there are still parts of Illea that need changing. You, you're the one who can fix that now, and I hope you find someone who can inspire you and see every part of the world on the spectrum of good and bad, because the world demands to be seen. Thank you, Emelie." Once again, he kissed my hand, but slower this time, and looking in my eyes as he not-so-hastily dropped my hand.

How was it that I was even more satisfied at that moment than I was before our time together on that day? I felt as if I had a new purpose, maybe even a new sense of belonging, which would help me get over Alrick, and find out who I really was.

Today, I would've asked Maja what to do next, but she was only ten at the time, still with a special place in my heart, but not my head. So, I had foolishly gone to the then-fourteen year old Lucas, who was far too mischievous and _experienced_ for his years, who easily laughed and said I needed just one night to get over myself, a quick "relationship" that meant nothing and was purely physical. His words had only partially shocked me, I knew that he replaced his limited emotional relationships with physical ones, even at his young age, and especially being a royal. I prayed that our parents would never, ever find out.

I found myself thinking that same thought later that night, pressed against a guard I didn't know, who was being sent all the way up to Baffin later that week. I'm still ashamed of what happened that night, being an Illea Royal and breaking the law for which I am supposed to represent and stand for. The particular law that I broke is a good idea to keep the population down, but not for much else in my opinion. Still, I shuddered at this memory, slightly scared at the thought of being so intimate with a total stranger.

It sounds alarmingly like The Selection. I know I asked for it, but I'm begininning to wonder if it was such a brilliant idea.

 ** _That's it! Chapter 4. I loved writing this because it was a memory of Emelie's, rather than just continuing with Selection preparation. If you've read this far, I hope you like the story, and I really hope you'll submit a character or two!! I need characters in order to continue with this story, I'm only about a seventh of the way there with my(really, your) Selected entrants. Thanks guys! Until next time,_**

 ** _Jade Maulana_**


	5. An Heir

**_Chapter 5, here we go, the last chapter before the Selected arrive! I now have half the amount of Selected needed, which is definitely doable. Thank you so much to everyone who has submitted a character, feel free to submit another, and to anyone who hasn't, please, please, please do, I will love you a lot! Happy reading!_**

There was only one week left, until 36 strangers entered my house(if it could be called that- I believe _home_ would be more suitable) and my life changed forever. In one week, I would be meeting my future husband or wife. Right now, I seems like I don't know how to feel, think, or even breathe. There are moments where I'm simply overwhelmed with anxiety, others where I'm the happiest girl in the world.

This Selection isn't going to just change my life, though, it's going to change the lives of Illean citizens. My hope is that LGBT acceptance would rise, more than ever before. I'd read hundreds of history books, and not once seen an LGBT leader of a nation. This meant I was the first, and I needed to set an example for any and all future leaders.

Of course, thinking this, I only put more undue pressure on myself. I seem to never get a break from my own mind, thoughts constantly overlapping, screaming at me in my own head, demanding to be heard, good or bad.

I push my nerves away, and try to focus on the positive, which fortunately isn't too hard once I get going. The truth is, I'm more excited than I've ever been, knowing that my "soulmate" may be entering my life in just a week. This is what has kept me going, pulling through all the hard times. I'm excited to meet someone who I'll love and who will love me for the rest of our lives, as scary as falling in love is told to be.

"Emelie," Lucas's smooth voice interrupts my thoughts, and I turn to him.

"You have no idea what you've done."

"What do you mean? All my actions are for a reason, I can assure you. Are you doubting my skills?" I grin, and keep my tone light, caught off guard by Lucas's strange voice. It sounds twisted, like someone has grabbed his words and pulled them up, tightening his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you've done what's best for you, and of course what's best for Illea, or whatever." Again, his unusual lack of precision of language throws me off guard, making me extremely wary of the coming conversation.

"Mum and Dad, and a whole load of their lackeys, are now training me to be King! And not like before, with the basics for the very, _very_ small chance that you die, but the whole package. I'm learning everything from the depths of our foreign relations, to the psychological impact of planning and carrying out war moves! They're even teaching me how to eat like a King, as if my Governesses didn't reach me table manners. How can a Prince use a fork differently than a King?" Lucas's wound up voice is becoming empty words in my head, so I interrupt him to slow things down to a rate of normal human intelligence.

"Stop. Slow down, and explain to me why you're now in intense training to be a King? I'm the Heir, and I don't think my hosting a Selection means that I'm no longer going to be Queen, or that my chances of being assassinated are any higher!" The tone of my voice in my reply clearly convey how Lucas's words astonish me. Why, so suddenly, have my parents decided to train Lucas- fully- to be a King? And, more importantly, why on earth wasn't I consulted?

"Emelie, think!" His voice sounds lazily reprimanding, as if I'm missing the most discernable thing ever. "What would make you ineligible for the throne, and has become ever so glaringly obvious with your coming Selection?" His eyes glare at me blazingly, and I force myself to figure out what he's talking about. What would make me ineligible? A terminal, mental, or physical illness, publicly breaking Illean law, and being unable to produce an heir of my own... oh my lord. Shock spreads to my face, and I stagger as I try to form words, to talk to Lucas, who smiles dangerously at me.

"So, you've figured it out. Yeah, not so great, is it? For either one of us. If you Select a female as your spouse, you're no longer "fit" to be Queen, on the grounds of being unable to bear biological children, which is quite obviously a requirement in order to properly carry out the Schreave-Koskinen line. In the equal likelihood that this would happen, as it were to not, I am now- and will continue to for the entirety of your Selection- confined to the Palace to receive full instruction on "How to be a King 101". God, I'm happy for you that you get to love who you want to love, but this? It's like you're chaining me to a position I don't want to have- I _can't_ have it! I don't know how- I just, I can't-" Lucas exhales angrily and abruptly storms out of my room.

That was a heavy conversation. I thought announcing my sexuality and my desire for a Sekection would be the most life-changing event I could go through, but I clearly hadn't thought hard enough about this.

Everything, absolutely everything, would change if I decided upon a female suitor. I would have love, but my life's work would result to nothing. Everything would be taken from me, all I've worked for, and that I'm still working for. It seems terribly unjust. It's all I can do right now to form complete thoughts, my head is spinning with a frothy brew of confusion, anger, and dispair.

My heels clatter sharply against the floor as I hurriedly make my way to the nearest guard, or maid- whichever one I find first.

"Where are my parents?" I try to keep my tone even, but I can tell by the maid's face that I came on too strong.

"I've just seen them walking north on the second floor's main hallway, your Highness." She curtseys, regarding me with a concerned look as I thank her and start towards the stairs.

"Emelie! Why must you cause such a display! It's a Sunday, slow down and live a little, you've got to take it easy while you still can." Maja laughs and skips up the last few stairs to reach me. "Where are you off to? I just saw Mum and Dad, and they seem more relaxed than I've seen them in the past few months. They didn't even scold me for knocking down a poor vase in their office!" Maja's animated face eases my mood just enough to flash a quick smile.

"Well, I'm glad about that, but it may not last long with what I'm about to discuss with them." I set my mouth in a line, grim about what awaits.

"What ever's the matter? Surely you've sprung all the surprises on them that you can?" Her tone is still light, but her questioning look tells me she's preparing to hear troublesome news.

"It's not my surprise, this time, rather what they've... sprung on me, I'm afraid. Sorry Maja, I'll catch up with you later, I've really got to talk to them. Go find Ben, I've barely seen him all week. I think he's been hiding away with the Govenee General's children this week. I want you both to please brush up on your publicity skills, there will be cameras everywhere starting Friday." I pat her cheek, which I know she claims to hate, but secretly likes, and continue down the stairs before she can stop me again, feeling guilty. I promise myself that I'll do something with her tomorrow, just the two of us.

I hear Mum's voice coming from the parlour, and approach the door, stopping to take a deep breath before entering. My knock is soft, but still seems to echo loudly in the silence of the seemingly empty palace. All that will be reversed next week, I remind myself.

"Come in! We shan't wait all day!" I hear my mother's exasperated voice call out, followed by her footsteps coming towards the door. Whoops, she must have said it a few times if she's this irked. I quickly open the door, setting my eyes on my Mum, who is now beaming at me. Weird.

"Em, I'm just so proud of you. You know, it takes so much courage just to stand up to the challenge of becoming a future ruler every day, but this; Coming out, hosting a Selection for both men and women? You're changing lives, rakkaani. We're both, so, so proud." Her Finnish term of endearment is sweet to my ears, that word reserved for her four children and husband. Still, I came here for a reason, and I'm bursting to confront my parents.

"Lucas is being trained to be King? Why wasn't I told? This seems like a paramount piece of information, that I should definitely be told about, as future Queen of Illea. Am I even that anymore? If I marry a woman, I'll certainly be removed from the title of Heir, so why not do it now, anyway? That way it will be less awkward at my wedding. 'You may kiss the bride, and also kiss goodbye to the profession you've been raised and trained for your entire life'! Does that sound fair to you? Because it seems the opposite of that to me. Despite that, I understand it. It makes sense. I can't provide an heir, hence I can't _be_ an heir. That's fine, it doesn't matter. What matters is that no one thought to tell me, or gave me the opportunity to discuss it with Lucas, before he came in and bit my head off, which it seems I am doing to you now. All this could have been avoided through this little thing called communication, thank you-" My furious voice is cut off by my Mother's tense one.

"Emelie! This is no sort of discussion fit for a parlour, open to the ears of a passerby. However, you seem so distressed that I take it we must contest this now." Mum lowers her voice before continuing. "Emelie, the reason your father and I hadn't thought to tell you that Lucas was to be prepared for King was simply, well, we thought you knew." I must have a bewildered look on my face, as Papa take my hand.

"We assumed that you would have thought through all this before coming to the decision of a Selection, Em. How could you not realise the... "repurcussions" of marrying a woman? I'm sorry you ended up finding out through Lucas, whose displeasure we have dealt with firsthand. That would have been rough-going. But still, we simply presumed you would've thought about all of this before. Clearly, we were sorely mistaken. " He finishes, patting my hand.

"Oh... that makes... sense. I can't believe I didn't think about that." My voice seems too small, like a child's. My Dad's clear voice returns, breaking the moments of sorrowful silence.

"But would it change anything? Would you have decided to not have a Selection, to not come out if you'd come to this realisation earlier?" I looked at my father, regarding his words carefully. I stay silent for several more moments before replying.

"I... don't think so, no. I'd like to think that my choice would be the same. Doesn't it seem fair that I give myself the same chance at love that you two did? Well, you didn't really want the Selection, Mum, and you weren't technically in it, Dad, so let's say that that was a rhetorical question." I manage a small smile, the rigidness of my body slowly and finally crumbling, my rapid, poignant thoughts subsiding.

"Good. That means, that no matter who you pick, your love will matter more to you than a title, a job, a position. That's how it should be. Love really is the most valuable thing in life. As intangible as it is. We're here for you, rakkaani. Lucas will come around, and rise to the challenge. And he'll realise it's not really your "fault" and that he's been blessed with a wonderful opportunity. I know that's how I find it." My father smiles warmly at my mother, and lets go of my hand to hold his wife's. My mother looks at him, her gaze strong, like she's completed a task everyone told her was impossible. I can see their love is more than romance, it's friendship, and trust, and dependance. I know, that that is what I want, more than anything, even more than being Queen.

 ** _:D this was my very face when I finished that. It's very late, and I'm very tired, so I apologise for any mistakes. I'm glad I finished it though. Curse my creative juices for flowing their best after 11PM! Anywho, thanks so much for making it this far, I hope you'll continue with the story! Next chapter, the Selected!!! Multiple exclamation marks show just how excited I am. If you've made it this far, I'd like to know if you want me to do POV's for some of the Selected, so we can get a deeper insight into their lives. What do you think? Leave a review or PM your answer! Thanks again,_**

 ** _~Jade Maulana_**


	6. A First Glimpse of the Selected

My knee was bouncing uncontrollably, and Lucas reached out and pushed down on what felt like my femur, causing me to groan in pain, but I think also from my general dread for what was about to come. As soon as I finished breakfast, it was time to meet my Selected. Of course, this meant that I chewed my porridge as slowly as I could, making it even more sticky than it usually was, and sipped my smoothie at a snail's pace. My entire family, excluding Maja, a notoriously slow and light eater, has already finished and is conversing lightly, and happily. It seems the whole palace is enthusiastic for today; even the weather is beautiful, which was surprising for this time of year.

Unfortunately, since my birthday falls in January, all the visitors are seeing the rough time of year here in Angeles, being only March and the warmth just rejoining us, slowly creeping in. Frankly, I hate the cold. Whenever the slightest chill appears, my body goes into survival mode, leaving every part of my body, excluding a space as wide as maybe three of my ribs, susceptible to freezing, even the slightest of cool breezes sending chills down my spine. So, I guess the sunshine and slightly warmer weather was a good omen, sent from the heavens to support me on this nerve-wracking day.

I adore making new friends, and consider myself quite the social butterfly at large events and parties, but meeting 36 strangers who could potentially be my partner for life is eating away at me. What if I send someone home today who could have ended up being the one just because I didn't like their first impression? My grandfather tells my siblings and I all the time about his love story, and how the beginning months of their relationship hung on threads most of the time. I don't think I'm able to handle that kind of intensity- what if I can't overcome the challenges required to find a soulmate?

"Emelie! You've left your guests waiting long enough! I'm sure they're becoming nervous you've decided not to show," my Mum prodded at me, interrupting my thoughts with a twinkle in her eyes.

I manage a wobbly smile, and Maja takes my hand, squeezing it.

"I hope you have fun out there! I caught a glimpse of a few of the men yesterday, and I must say that I approve!" She grins wickedly at me, and I swag her, collapsing into giggles, my nerves releasing themselves.

"I can verify the same for the girls," mumbles Lucas darkly, under his breath so only I hear it. I swat him, too.

"Ahh, get out of here," I glare at him, but his eyes are as merry as Mum's, so I really can't be mad at him.

I whoosh our a breath and stand up, Maja hopping along. My father walks over to me, kissing my head and assuring me I don't need to be nervous.

"I think it will be hard to be worse than your mother's first meeting with her Selected were." He laughs at me, and my mother shoots him a look.

"I think I did splendidly. The press, however, would not agree." She pauses, smiling to herself at memories past, "But honestly, raakani, just act natural and light, like you're having conversation with an old friend. And remember to ask lots of questions! Dig deeper than the usual formalities, though, you are trying to make a meaningful connection, after all." She embraces me tightly, then stands back and looks into my eyes, hers glistening with tears.

"This is your beginning, Emelie. It's really happening!"

"Yeah, if she ever gets there! You're already half an hour later than the approximated time, Em. They're probably wetting their pants!" Lucas jeers at me with a smirk, squeezing my shoulder as he exits the dining room.

"Oh lord, I'm awful! Okay, wish me luck, I'm really off now!" I splutter out to my remaining family members, the last thing I see as I hurry away is Ben giving me a hopeful thumbs up, smiling seeetly.

I pause before entering the room where I'll meet my Selected, checking my hair and makeup in a mirror surrounded in a curly black frame next to the door. I readjust my tiara, figuring it would sort of set the mood if I wore one today, and it's jewels glistened back at me, reflecting sun in tiny dancing circles around the hall. I feel the edges of my mouth rise up, and know I'm at last ready to meet my Selected.

I stride through the doors in as graceful a demeanour I can manage, and about forty heads turn my way. Oh good lord, yep, definitely too late to turn back now. Most of them are smiling, or gaping though, which relaxes me. I continue over until I meet Lady Sassur, who curtsies and whispers "Good luck, your highness." I smirk as I greet her, since this is the first time I haven't been reprimanded by her for being late. Then, I turn to address my audience.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I am Princess Emelie, and very pleased to be officially meeting you. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, and that you've been able to get to know a few other Selected during this time." I pause, and can feel that my grin is wild. I need to wrap this up. "Let's begin, shall we? I believe we're going in alphabetical order..." I glance towards Lady Sassur, who's nodding her head vigorously, and takes over when she spots me looking.

"To begin, we have Lady Jordan Ali" she announces, and as I walk over to the two seats where the meetings will actually take place, I watch a tall girl, probably not quite as tall as me, I'm 5'9, with gorgeous thick dark hair, which rests in large natural-looking waves, walk over as well. As she reaches me, she curtseys, then reaches out her olive arm to shake my hand. Even though that's not really what's supposed to be done, I shake it back, and everything feels more real now that I'm actually touching one of the Selected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say, smiling warmly, and hoping she doesn't feel my hand shaking in tiny shivers.

"You as well, it's truly an honour. I've looked up to you since I was a little girl!" She replied eagerly.

"Thank you! I loved meeting girls my age when I was younger, because they'd all dress up with their own crowns and I felt like a real princess with a many princess friends!" I say, laughing. "So where are you from? Are you enjoying the Angeles weather?"

"I'm from Allen's, so the temperature here has been a lovely change. I'm hoping I'll be here long enough to see a real Spring occur, in pictures I've seen of the palace there have been a lot more flowers!" She smiles, sort of self-consciously, probably picking up on the fact that she just accidentally hinted at her staying. However she seems awfully nice, and I know I won't be sending her home yet.

"Well it was lovely meeting you, and please go through to the dining room once I've finished all the interviews." I say, standing up to curtsey with her.

"Thank you, see you soon." She peeks back over her shoulder as she walks away, her looks deceiving her young attitude. She is stunning, with angular features, and I wonder how old she is, before realising the next candidate has approached.

My heart almost stops beating, because in front of me is one of the most gorgeous people I've ever seen. Her face is covered in freckles, over her upturned nose and prominent cheekbones, all the way down to her rosy, full lips.

"Good morning, Princess Emelie." She says, and I realise I have to say something, not just gape at her for the next few minutes.

"Hello- I'm sorry, I missed your name..." I prompt, truly not remembering a face like this from the pile of profile photos on my desk.

"I'm Regina Alvarez, from Bonita. I'm eighteen." She smiles, biting her lip in what I assume is hopefulness that she has sparked a memory of who she is. Goodness, I'm not going to be able to get through this if she keeps this up.

"Of course, sorry. You can imagine how busy it's been organising this event, some of the names have slipped my mind!" I apologise, feeling like I'm the one trying to win her heart.

"That's alright. It's been a busy enough day here for us, so I can guess it's been like this for a while for you." She says graciously, her face lighting up into a glorious smile when I show signs of remembering her.

"Okay, well it was lovely meeting you! Please find your way to the dining room once the interviews are finished." I smile at her, surprised I've held it together.

Her face falls a little, but she curtseys and walks away without saying anything, and before I have time to think about it, my next Selected is in front of me.

I make small talk left, right, and centre for what seems like eons, finding some I immediately know I'll let go of, and one who I stop abruptly at and sit up to take notice of.

"Your Highness," he greets, bowing deeply.

"I'm Adrian Grigorio, of Likely."

I pinch the inside of my palm to stop me from grinning like a wild man, because this guy is like some of the marble statues I've seen in history books. He has chiseled cheek bones, and stands about a head taller than me, his body cut strongly.

"I'm happy to meet you, Adrian. Tell me, do you have any particular interests?" I question, knowing I'm getting better at actually interviewing the Selected, rather than just admiring them.

His bright blue eyes shine at me against his tan skin, "My dog, of course, and I'm very social. I enjoy attending gatherings of large crowds." He replies, before continuing, "My father is actually the Mayor of Likely, so I get to do that often." His eyes sizzle into mine, and I thank him for coming as he bows and I curtsey.

I'm not even halfway through yet, but I feel as though I could easily pick a partner out of the handful I've seen so far. The meetings continue, and I ask four more to stay behind, while three more in particular stick in my head: an Audrey, Nessa, and Sunder, whose bold looks or charming personalities have me hooked. I put my hand up to Lady Sassur, and walk over to her, grabbing a glass of water to refresh my throat. I haven't talked so much in quite a while! I look to the guard beside her, General Harley, and quietly ask him how many more Selected I have to meet.

"Only five more, Princess Emelie," he answers, straightening his jacket and shooting me a wink. Ugh. All the guards know I can be a pushover and that any sort of amicability will draw me in. I grin in response, recharged and prepared to finish up.

In the final five, I meet an affected girl who I simply can't stand- I don't even make it through the whole five minutes! Pity, her blonde curls were gorgeous. I finish off with Austin Zynn, another incredibly good-looking guy. He's also from Carolina, which was my grandmother America's Home province, and we chat about that for the time we have. Please to have ended on a good note, I stand and curtsey for the last time and walk back to the centre of the room.

"Thank you so much for being so patient, I know this seems tedious- but it is the future of at least two people that we're deciding here!" I smile, and hear a few laughs in the crowd. I quickly take all my Selected in, the last time they'll all be in a room together, and think about the tremendous amount of beautiful people in front of me. I didn't know there were so many good-looking people in Illéa, let alone that they would all be standing in front of me at some point!

"If you were asked to stay behind, please do so, and the rest of you can follow Lady Sassur to the dining room." I continue. I catch a few people shooting worried glances at one another, and the room empties until there are just seven Selected standing in front of me. I clasp my hands together, feeling nervous again.

"I want to thank you all again for your participation in the Selection, but I'm afraid I do not see a future for us based on our meetings today. You may return to your rooms, and your maids or butlers will have you packed by this afternoon. I wish you all well." I finish quickly, cringing in embarrassment, even though I've done nothing wrong. I just feel bad that I'm telling people they're not good enough for me, even though that's not what I'm trying to say. I watch them deflate a little bit, and then walk out of the room, beginning to make my way back to the dining room, my stomach grumbling. It's been over an hour since I last ate, and I never finished my breakfast. I hear footsteps behind me, and the doors I just walked through swing open violently.

"Princess Emelie, wait!" A voice gasps.

I turn to see a girl with fiery red hair slow as she catches up to me.

"I'm Abigail, and I know you're sending me home but I want you to know you're making a mistake." She says, frantically.

A guard rushed out through the doors she just exited, and I wave him away quickly before he tried to take her away, probably suspicious of her quick moves.

"I'm not good at first conversations, I never have been, and may never be, but I promise you I open right up once you get to know me. I know that sounds counterintuitive, but I'm kind of word vomiting right now because I will do anything to stay here, because I desperately want this opportunity. I mean, here I am taking this chance, chasing after a princess!" She gasps for air, and I can't help but smile widely at her.

"Abigail, you have just successfully changed my mind. I admire your courage and passion, it was kind of ballsy of you for getting past the guards." I grin, knowing this girl will be fun.

She returns my smile, and shakes out her hands as we continue waking down the hallway towards the dining hall. In this moment, I know for the first time since I announced my Selection I'm truly exhilirated with anticipation, without a speck of nervousness- that was all used up this morning. So, six suitors down, and a few surprises along the way. I can't help but smile at the thought of what my remaining 30 Selected will bring to the table.


	7. An Unlikely Alliance

_**Hi everybody! This is a chapter that I made up as I went along... so hopefully it won't be too scattered! I've got so many ideas for the future but obviously I don't want to use them all at once. I decided we need to get to know some of the Selected a little better, at least, and show some of their interactions between other Selected and the Royal Family. Other than that, I knew all couldn't simply be well in Illéa, so here you go! Happy reading!**_

"Princess Emelie, what do you propose we do?" Lady Lambert's voice alerted me to answer, and my voice sprung into action, having already made up my mind about what could be done.

"Well, seeing as though the German Federation have been such a close ally of ours for almost a century, now, I think all we can do is stay in close contact with them, and monitor exactly what happens, as it does. We will need a team of German correspondents here in Illéa as soon as possible, and a video meeting should be held within the next two days." I state, breathing out slowly, hoping that all made sense. So often things sound brilliant in my mind, and come out garbled and confusing in spoken form.

"I agree with Emelie, but also think we should speak to the French, and the Italians, and see if they have any insight into this that may be of use to us. I'm sure they're quite as shocked as us." My father adds his input, and reshuffles the perfectly aligned papers in front of him. I don't blame him. Everyone is flustered today.

We've just received news that the German Federation, our ally, and the Russian Federation, a nation that although not neutral, has lay very low in the past century, have formed a lawful alliance. The Russian Federation was one of New Asia's first targets, and after a defeat and a rebellion, they just stopped, and opted out of the war, pulling their troops out of both their allied, and enemy nations.

It was extremely unnerving that they have so suddenly formed an alliance with the German Federation, their neighbour, after having no contact with the outside world for years. However daunting that was, though, it didn't match our fear of why the Germans had left us with no news of their sudden decision, of them, a world leader partnering with the greatly uncertain Russians. If the two are to actually join, their land mass will match that of what the New Asian settlements have. There is no doubt that the prospect of a new war, started by the threatened New Asia will now loom over us.

"I think, a rather imperative question we should have is, do we need more troops? How do we create a boost of troops so suddenly? If the possibility of a war may come, it is my expectation that we stay allied with the German/Russian Federation, and I've no doubt they will expect backup on the Russian/New Asian border." Governor General Thames expresses his thoughts, and I see my Grandfather hang his head.

"What about the Draft? I know it had its positives as well as negatives, but it's something everyone's already familiar with, and would certainly cause a raise in troop numbers." I suggest, after thinking for a moment.

"America would be so disappointed if we were to bring back the Draft. She'd seen how disastrously that can impact families. I don't know if that's the only possible way to bring an influx of troops, but I regret to say I have no other ideas." Grandfather Maxon sighs heavily upon finishing, as several Foreign Relation board members shake their heads.

"Dad, I do think the Governor General and Emelie have very valid points." My mother begins, gently. "The Draft has proved itself in the past, and it seems a very intelligent idea to have additional troops trained and ready for battle. This isn't just a matter of national security anymore, it may evolve into an international crisis. I think Mum, in this instance, would understand. We could also have someone organise a board, to which people who are drafted could plea to opt out, and the board can review the plea and decide whether or not it is appropriate. Lucas, you've worked with the military department previously, do you have an opinion on this matter?" My mother prods at Lucas, who has so far kept his mouth shut at all the meetings he's attended, as part of his practice in being King.

I know my parents are growing weary of his reluctance towards being the sole, head monarch in the future, and Palace advisors are wanting to test him, to see if he really is up to the job. I stiffen a little, not sure if Lucas is ready to give input at such a high-priority meeting. I pray he doesn't mess this up, for his, and our parents' sake.

"It seems to me that yes, the Draft did have effective results. However, it also seems that the public may become distressed if we bring back in a decade old law with such little notice, one that was so especially despised by our citizens. Sergeant?" Having given an adequate response, Lucas leans back a little, and looks to the man next to him, seemingly awaiting his input.

"Prince Lucas alerts a prime point there, your Majesty's, but I believe the public will be concerned even if we do so little as _ask_ for more volunteers. I think we should go all in, but the board seems like an excellent idea, Queen Eadlyn." The Sergeant, whom I am unfamiliar with, gives his two-cents worth as well, which I heartily agree with.

I'm about to volunteer to arrange the board when I remember that I have a Selection going on; a spouse to find. It's the fourth day in and all I've done so far are eat meals-with the Selected and my family, not any one-on-ones, and attend meetings. I now find myself hoping that my Selected have been too busy settling in and getting to know each other and the palace, to think about my presence- or rather, the lack thereof. Still, I'm upset that I'm already having to start rejecting duties, but find that this might help someone else. I look over at Lucas, waiting until he catches my gaze. After a moment, he does, and I give him a meaningful nod. He sits a little more upright while pursing and unpursing his lips. He then clears his throat before deciding to speak.

"I'd be able to take care of the board for the Draft plea's, since I have experience in this area. It would also be a good way for me to get to know the people a little better, and to understand what some of the harder lives might be like, these days. It would be an opportunity for data collection, as well as manpower collection." Lucas finishes his request, and smiles a little, most likely remembering that glaring full-time won't make him look any better in the eyes of his possible future equerries and treasurers.

Lady Lambert looks over to my parents, at the head of the table, who both nod. She then looks to my grandfather, who looks less troubled than before, and also gives his nod. Finally, she looks to me, where I await, holding back my grin at my handiness. I nod, and she settles.

"It is in agreeance with the monarchy that Prince Lucas shall administer and supervise the board- still to be named- which will oversee the exemption of citizens from the Draft. Shall we say that the first lot will be drafted in three weeks time? That gives us plenty of time to revise the old Drafts, and perhaps alert the public." Lady Lambert finishes, looking satisfied, her expression matching many in the room.

"In three weeks, on the Saturday. This way we can remind them the night before, on _The_ _Report._ I think that will be all for today. Lady Neena will arrange the video conferences with France, Italy, and the German Federation, and Prince Consort Eikko will arrange for a correspondant team to be sent from the German Federation, as well. Thank you everyone, this meeting is ajourned." My mother stands, and exits the room, my father following behind. I exit after them, with Lucas shortly on my tail.

Our parents turn left, and we continue right, walking in silence next to each other. Lucas looks like he wants to say something, but keeps halting himself. There's not really much to say, anyway. Lucas isn't one for thanking, and it's not like my _nod_ was monumental towards his offer of aid. Finally, he breaks the awkward bout of silence.

"So I was thinking, for my birthday next week we should probably have a smaller celebration than usual. I mean, what with the whole German/Russian thing, and the Selected being here, being brand new, I mean. If there were fewer left, we could still invite Uncle Ahren and Aunt Camille, but- no offence- your Selected aren't ready for that. So we'll just do something in the morning as a family, I think. Uncle Osten's family won't be here, the kids are too young, but I'm 99% sure that Uncle Kaden's family is coming, since Mum is a terrible secret keeper. Or since I accidentally-on-purpose kept listening to a conversation after I was supposed to have left. No matter. Just wanted to let you know, I don't want you stressing with all the Selected here." Lucas finally finishes, his topic of conversation far from what I was expecting.

I swear, I can't ever get a word in when he talks, because he usually does so in one large speech at a time. Still, this doesn't bother me right now, since Uncle Kaden is coming to the palace, and with Uncle Kaden comes Verity, his daughter, and one of my closest friends. Spotting a guard about 15 feet in front of me, I suppress the urge to cry out in delight. God knows I need to act more normal and princess-like. Lucas smirks at me, winks, and turns the corner.

I skip a few steps forward before realising I have no purpose in where I'm headed at the moment. I pause, looking around. The Woman's Room is quite close to here, and I really have been meaning to see at least two people by themselves before the end of this week. I think my best bet would be to go hang around the entrance, and taking with me whoever walks out first. Or in, I guess. I'm really not sure how the Selected are spending their days, yet. I glance up at a clock on the wall, which reads quarter past three. Goodness gracious, that meeting took a long time.

"Good afternoon, your Highness," I turn towards the voice of a girl with dark skin, her corkscrew curls bouncing around her shoulders as she walks towards me.

"Hello! I was wondering if I'd catch someone out here. How has your day been, lady..." I restrain a cringe at my terrible manners. I think I'll have to use the spare time I haven't got to memorise more of these names.

"Norah, Ashwood. And I've had rather a relaxing day today, now I've finally finished unpacking and sorting out my room. I haven't had a chance to see the palace yet, though. So that's where I was going." She pauses, meeting my level gaze with her sharp eyes.

"And how do you find the other Selected? Is everyone getting along?" I keep the conversation light, not sure if I have enough dialogue prepared for a full-on date.

"They're nice, so far. Like I said, I've only just come out of my room really. But I've made one or two friends." She smiles, her eyes brightening. Good. I was afraid she would hold herself back more, but she seems more open now.

On that note, I tell Lady Norah I'll see her at dinner, and head off to the Men's Room. As I round the corner, I hear animated voices, the noise a welcome relief. Everything has seemed very stiff today. This time, two men walk out of the doors, talking casually. They begin to turn the other way before one of them- Kieran, whom I recognise by his seemingly glowing dark brown skin and thick eyebrows- looks over at me and not-so-subtly elbows his friend, who starts.

"Princess Emelie! I didn't know you'd be here," says the startled one, his tanned, long features reacting to my presence. He sounds guilty, which makes me laugh, considering how it looks he's done absolutely nothing wrong.

Kieran glances at him warily before looking back to me. "How has your day been? We were told you were attending an unexpected meeting. Can't say I'd want to be disturbed from my life being forced to go to meetings all the time!" He grins, obviously not realising what he's just said. I frown, and ask the other gentleman- Andrew! There, I remembered a second one. I really should've, too, with his shock of long curly hair a distinctive feature unique to him- if he'll excuse us.

"Sir Kieran, I'm afraid it seems you don't quite understand exactly what you're here for. Yes, you're competing for my heart, but also for the role and title of Prince Consort, whom I assure you will be living nothing like a regular life. Unexpected meetings are a common occurrence around here." I pause, to see if he has a response, before changing my mind. He should've realised before arriving, before entering, even, that this was a serious job. It was nice to know that not everyone was here for just the crown, but I really couldn't let this slide.

"Thank you for your participation, Sir Kieran, but I'll be sending you home today. I'll alert your butlers to settle arrangements for you. Goodbye." I offer him a small smile, and he nods in reply, his mouth hanging in an "o" shape, looking ruffled.

I still feel weird about eliminating people, especially so early. Seven people gone in four days seems like an awful lot. I'll have to ask my mother more about her Selection, to see if I'm getting it right. I'm still wary of her Selection advice, though, since she never wanted a Selection, and my Dad wasn't even supposed to be an option. Pity there are no translators this time!

I wait until Sir Kieran turns the corner until I sigh and walk away. Obviously too unprepared for any one-on-ones, I make my way to Maja's room and stay until dinner time. If we'd had longer, we would've gone riding- one of my absolute most favourite things to do, and Maja's almost an expert- but instead we sat on her balcony, overlooking the gardens, talking about what life must be like for the Selected.

"I'd die, Emelie. If I was a regular person, and got to enter a draw to see if a prince would fall in love with me... what an opportunity!" I giggle at Maja's comment.

"You're a princess, Maja. In this universe, you've got as much opportunity as you're willing to take." I note, with a content look on my face.

"I know. I think I'd like to think of a project that would help people. Like the Russians, even. If there is a war, like you explained before, I think they'd need help. I don't know how I would do it though. It may all just be pipe dreams, right now." Her light voice is calming to my ears. Maja is full of aspirations and determination, as young and innocent as she seems. I don't think anyone has really realised that yet, especially the press, who constantly see her as a small child, still whimsical and hung up on fairytales. Sometimes she's seen as inconvenient, or simply not as worthy of attention, in the press's eyes, and it frustrates me.

I remember the first time I had a bad statement let out about me; a reporter had pronounced Maja's name literally as Ma-juh, when he should have known without a doubt that it's pronounced "M-eye-uh". Sure, it's an uncommon name, being Finnish, but as a royal, giving up her time to talk to strangers, they should at least give the the courtesy of having her name said properly. Later that week, the same newspaper said that I was easily annoyed, and had "quite the temper", after having told off one of their top reporters for said incident. They had then blamed it on my teenage and female hormones, which left me in a _real_ mood, not associating with any press for a month.

I look at Maja now, and spot her peering into a mirror at herself. I'm about to call out to her when a maid walks swiftly up to me, passing a note.

 _Rakkaani,_

 _Not at dinner tonight, conference with Italian Royals. Will update you this evening, no need for you to skip dinner, though._

 _~ M F_

From my parents. So, it would be another late night. Despite that, I am contented just knowing the Italians have gotten back to us so soon. Surely they'll have advantageous information, bordering the German Federation. I breathe in and out, slowly, trying to relax a little.

"Let's go, Maja. Dinner will be ready very shortly. We can make our way over together; no need to get changed." I smile and take her arm, bending down a bit so our elbows line up. I try to clear my mind of work and politics, and have at least an hour of freedom before I must start all over again. Maja's voice breaks into my thoughts, helping to distract me from th wear and tear I may or may not experience for the rest of my life. Either way, peace may be difficult to come by, so I plan on getting of much of it now as I can, before the soon and anticipated upheaval of my life, also known as falling in love.

 _ **Yay! Another chapter. As you can probably see now, Emelie is a hopeless romantic, but also a fierce businesswoman which can sometimes translate into her daily life. I h** **ope you're enjoying this as much as I am, and it's only just the beginning!**_

 ** _~Jade Maulana_**


	8. A First Date

**_Hi everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry about the immense hiatus this story has had! I'm not even going to go into excuses, I'll just tell you that I plan on updating this story regularly again. I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!_**

I'm currently in a conference room, watching

King Salvadore's face on a wide screen. This is our second conference with Italy since the Russian/German alliance announcement. Italy has sent advisors into Germany, and we've requested a team to come from Germany. We're all trying to piece together what exactly has happened so suddenly. So far all we've gotten is that the German Federation wants to be prepared in case of any future attacks on their government from New Asia- not that there have been any in decades.

"There is still no news on whether my advocates and advisors have gotten into the Federation at this time, it seems the Germans are keeping to themselves. We have spoken to France, and they will be sending their people through, but corresponding closely with us. Swendway has reached out for contact, but nothing beyond that. It's all very disconnected at the moment which is unsettling. It's been four days since the news, and nothing since then. I'm sorry for not giving any real news." King Salvatore rubs his eyes, and I see my mother do the same thing in this very room. Papa shakes his head and thanks the Italians for their communication, before hanging up. Another useless effort. The secrecy overseas is certainly worrying.

"We can do nothing right now, Emelie, so don't worry too much about it. Your brother's Draft drafts are coming into place," my papa nudges me and winks, "see what I did there?" He chuckles. "And we've done everything we can do at this moment."

I look at him and sigh. "So now it's just a waiting game."

"That it is, rakkaani." My mum walks over to us as a maid tells us our car is ready.

I now stand behind a painted yellow line upon dark asphalt with my family, awaiting the arrival of Verity, Uncle Osten, and Aunt Beatrice. They are the only extended family my mother decided to bring in for Lucas's birthday, seeing as though Uncle Kaden's children are too young, Uncle Ahren's too far, and my father has no brothers or sisters. It's a pity Uncle Ahren and Aunt Camille didn't come, because their eldest son, Prince Nichol, is one of Lucas's closest friends. He won't really be surrounded by any one close to him except regular palace acquaintances, which does make me feel guilty. It is my Selected stopping Nichol from coming. Lucas seems to be taking in his share of unfairness these days.

I sigh, and look up into the sky, squinting to spot a plane. I guess I would hear it before I saw it though, being right on the runway. I ask my guard, Reid, for the time. "11:34, my lady."

"Thank you." I sigh again, unsettled to hear that the plane definitely is late, and wonder what the hold up was. It's a beautiful, clear day- one that would be perfect for a date outside with one of my Selected, I think, wincing at my decision to come meet the plane instead of going on my first one-on-one. I'll have to squeeze it in this evening. It's been a week since my Selection started, and eight have been sent home. I had a group date the other day, just a little picnic in the courtyard, and eliminated Zachary Mullins of Belcourt. He simply did nothing for me, and- I know this is shallow, but it does matter- he was the most unattractive of all the Selected. I couldn't get over his wide-set eyes.

I hear a distant rumble and look up, hoping it's not just a cargo truck on the roads, and see a silver dot moving slowly towards us.

"I see it! It's coming! Look, there it is everyone!" Ben's improper words and little voice yells up at us happily, confirming my view. Maja takes my hands and spins me around, and my mum hugs papa. I smile; this is the most informal I've seen my family in a while. We wait five more minutes and watch the landing, which is my favourite part of flying. After being completely separated from the earth, away from everything you know, you're finally touching back down into reality. It's reassuring.

The plane taxis, and a staircase is rolled up to is side, just before the door opens. A guard's uniform, followed by a dark head, and two golden-blondes cause another surge of joy inside me. Finally, some familiar faces- and my best friend!- to have around the palace. I start to calmly walk towards the figures, always following etiquette, and finally Verity breaks code and skips into a run to meet me. I go to hug her but she stops, gabbing my shoulders.

"Guess what?" She exclaims, her brown eyes shining- she's the first royal since Grandfather Maxon to have brown eyes, all the other Schreave's- even the Schreave de Sauveterrre's, over in France, have differently shaded blue eyes.

"Verity! What?" What could she want to tell me? She doesn't look concerned so it must be good news.

"I'm engaged! Marc just proposed an hour ago!" Verity screams in my ear as she finally embraces me, and I scream back, bewildered as I am.

"You're getting married?" Maja jumps excitedly into the conversation as I see my parents talking to Uncle Osten and Aunt Beatrice.

"What's all this fuss?" Lucas hugs Verity and kisses her on the cheek. "I've got some pretty thrilling new myself." His voice is laced with laughing sarcasm, and I frown at him.

"Not now! Verity has news!" I interrupt him, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Marc and I are getting married! He asked just before we boarded the plane- sorry, that's what the hold up was. My mum is _not_ happy." Verity makes a face as she finishes and leans down to pick up Ben. "Hi buddy!"

"Hi buddy back!" Verity is Ben's idol.

"You've grown so much! You were just a tiny shrimp at Christmas! Soon you'll be as tall as Lucas, I'll bet." Verity smiles at Ben, and loops her arm through mine. "Sorry, hun, I have to put you down- I'm not strong enough to carry you anymore!"

"It's okay, I can walk. _I'm_ strong!" Ben smiles to himself and dawdles behind us with Maja.

"Oh my god. The drama on that plane. I'm so glad to be off! And I'm so glad to see you, my love! I've missed you so much! We need to call each other more often. Actually, maybe I should just move go Angeles to be closer to you- and further away from mum." Verity shakes her head at me as we hop into our car.

"Was she really that bad? You know what? That can come later, I want to know everything about Marc and how it happened. This is a huge announcement- the first Ilean royal wedding in almost 25 years!" I feel I'm about to burst with energy, feeling excitement, nerves, jealousy- Verity has already found her true love.

"Well, you know we've been together since I was 17, so almost four years, and this time, before I left he said 'Every time you leave, no matter how long for, my heart breaks a little. I don't want to have to be separated from you anymore. So, will you do me the honour of being my wife?' I wrote it down and memorised it all on the plane. Oh my gosh did I almost die. My parents were standing no less than 10 feet away when it happened, the were guards, maids, workers- oh, it was just so real. So, of course I said yes, gave him a smooch and practically floated onto the plane, no idea of the wrath that awaited me. Oh, Emelie. How badly I want you to be able to feel this way with me, you need to get a move on with your selection so you can find the person of your dreams. We could have a joint wedding!" Verity ends her story dreamily, squeezing my hands as I watch the palace come into view through the window.

"I highly doubt they would let two royals and two soon-to-be royals all get married at once- much too high-risk. But what a thought. Verity, my future partner is in the palace right now. Who knows what they're doing? What the look like? What their voice sounds like? What their favourite family recipe is? There are so many possibilities, all condensed in 28 near-strangers inside my home at this minute. However much you want me to find my true love, I want it ten times more. And I'm so overjoyed that you have found yours. You're sleeping in my room tonight, we need to discuss this more, especially everything that's going on with your mother. Let's go." I let out a big breath of air, and we walk through the palace doors, Verity beaming with happiness at the future she sees, and myself, smiling at all the possibilities I see in mine.

I slow my walk, and stop right in front of Lady Nessa Matolo's room. My first one-on-one. Ever. This is my first real date. Goodness gracious, am I nervous. Verity helped me choose the lucky girl- not that we planned for it to be a girl, that's just how it ended up- and we sent a note ahead to let her know. I run through everything I can remember about Lady Nessa before I knock. Blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, not tall, but also not short. From Panama, despite her colouring. I think I'm ready.

I knock, and am greeted almost instantly by a maid. She curtseys, and ushers me in while calling out to Lady Nessa. I walk in, and try not to look invasive or nosy as I gaze around the room, trying to pick up personal markers or anything that might give me a future topic of coversation. All I find is a brightly patterned tea cup on her vanity.

"Your Highness, Princess Emelie. So nice to see you!" Lady Nessa also curtseys perfectly, and I'm glad to see Lady Sassur's work got through to someone so quickly.

"You as well, Lady Nessa. For the future though, you needn't use both 'your highness' and 'princess Emelie'. Just one or the other will usually do. But, seeing as though you and I are going to be further acquainted, please call me Emelie." I smile and then gesture back towards the door, and we begin to walk.

"Of course, Emelie. Please just call me Nessa, then. I'm not really a lady." She smiles, and fiddled with the sleeve of her rose-pink day dress.

"You definitely are, Nessa. I've seen you curtesy now, and no one who isn't at _least_ a lady can do it that well!" I laugh and tell her the story of my late curtseying abilities, as we reach the west gardens. We wander past my great grandmother's fountain, and sit on a shaded bench. I can tell we'd both burn quickly in the sun.

"So, can I ask how long you've lived in Panama? Your looks don't really match that of someone from the most southern province." I question. I also give myself a mental high-five for making regular conversation and not having thrown up from nerves yet. There hasn't even been word vomit yet!

"Yeah, I'm not from Panama originally. My father and mum were both from Baffins, but I never knew my father and my mum moved to Panama when I was five because it was cheaper to live there." She gives me a smile, showing she's not ashamed of her financial situation. "And my mum then moved to Sota when I was 16 and had a job. That was just last year, actually." She offers me a small smile as I take in everything.

"Wow. So you've been supporting yourself for the past year? That's admirable." I say. I can't even imagine a life like that.

"Yes, but I've had to work three jobs to do it. Luckily, the Selection had helped me out a little. That's not why I'm here, though," she adds quickly, "I really did come to find love. I was shocked to find I'd have the chance with you, though. I though maybe Lucas, but... yeah." She trails off and fiddles with her dress again. She seems nervous. How awkward to bring up th possibility of her dating Lucas on our first date! I let it slide though, I'm nervous too, and really can't afford to send many more people home during the very first week.

"I think everyone was shocked. I'd been thinking about my Selection since I was 12, though, and who I would want in it. It wasn't an easy choice, though." I don't know why, but I blush a little, and feel exposed saying these words to someone who would still be a stranger to me in any other situation. I've got to be open if I want this to work, though. I feel sweat on my neck, underneath my hair. I should've worn it up. Goodness knows thick, brown hair and July temperatures don't mix well. Nessa's voice breaks my trance.

"I'm sure it was. I can't imagine having to come out on live television. I've only told my roommates. And now the whole of Illéa, but it was easier because there are others doing it with me. And it's for you." She blushes this time, the awkward moments consistent. Still, it's been enjoyable, and much better than I could have hoped for.

"Would you like to go back inside? It's far too hot out here, and dinner will be ready soon." I ask. She nods, the freckles covering her face, and running from her shoulders to her hands shining in the sunlight as she stands, and I rack my brain for further conversation. Oh!

"So, I saw a very pretty tea cup in your room earlier. That doesn't belong to the palace, is it something from home?" I begin for her.

"Well, it's from an... antique shop near my home. It reminds me of Panama. I don't know if I'll go back if I get sent home, so I wanted to bring that with." She looks up at the sky, waiting for my reply.

"Where will you go?" Really all I could think of.

"Somewhere I can do more with my life. I didn't get a lot of schooling and I don't want to work three low-paying jobs for the rest of my life." She looks at me when she finishes this time.

I nod, "That seems incredibly reasonable and brave. You should talk to Lady Sassur about research on economics so you can choose somewhere suitable." I open her door for her and she walks past me. Wow that sounded like a topic no one talks about on a first date. Oh goodness. And now, the end of my first date. What do I do? Hug? Shake hands? Kiss her hand? Is it different for boys and girls? Before I can decide, she takes my hand and holds it while she curtseys, which I think is simple yet charming.

"Thank you for today, Emelie." She smiles widely at me, and tucks a curl behind her shoulder.

"You as well. I had fun! See you at dinner!" I smile and shut her door, ready to crumple to the ground. My nervous energy falls apart, and I feel the urge to run to my room. I manage the picture of royal-ness until I close my own bedroom door and immediately sink onto my bed. I close my eyes for a moment before hearing laughter coming from my balcony. I cautiously walk out, and am greeted by my grinning maids, and Verity.

"How was it? Did you send her home, or like her?" Verity asks enthusiatically. Angelina, Farah, and Marianne look up expectantly, eyes bright, and I sit down, knowing I'll have to talk about this stuff to them at some point.

"It was surprisingly good! I didn't die of anxiousness, or behave ridiculously, and she was a perfectly lovely human being. I'm glad it's over, though. It was too much- my hands are still shaking!" I giggle, the nervous energy isn't gone yet, and slump back in my chair. Thank gosh my mum isn't here to see.

"Congratulations! We decided we're giving you one of our special baths tonight, just so you know. You deserve it!" Angelina beams at me and I thank her.

"Emelie we've got to start getting you ready for dinner! Gosh, look at the time. Continue filling us in, though!" Marianne checks her watch, Farah packs away their teacups, Angelina readies the vanity, and Verity mumbles something about borrowing one of my dresses. It's business as usual. I guess the world doesn't stop when you're trying to fall in love.

 ** _There. I did it. Thank the lords. I'm so relieved. I hope you liked it! Sorry for the weird ending, I really had to wrap it up, and I haven't proofread because it is 2AM and I need to sleep. Also!!! I have several pinterest boards up for my Selection, which can be found on my Pinterest account: Jade Maulana (same as this), and they have all the Selected entrants, as well as many members of the royal family, in case you want a bit of information for them, and a face for your mind_** ** _Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter coming soon!_**

 ** _~Jade Maulana_**


	9. Another Guest & a Few Selected

I had just sat down to begin breakfast with the Selected, my family, and Uncle Osten's family, when the dining room doors burst open. My cousin, Prince Nichol Schreave de Sauveterre, strode through, a butler scuttling behind him with a large bag, and walked over to our table. Lucas sprang up in surprise, and Nichol clapped him on the back before greeting my mother and father and Verity's parents- all his aunts and uncles- with deep bows. Little Ben pops up beside him, giving him a high five before exclaiming "I didn't know you were coming too, Nic!"

Nichol smiles solemnly before replying "Well, it was a very last minute, and I had to turn my schedule upside down to be here. But, you only turn 17 once, right Lucas?" His eyes shine, and he walks over to me and we kiss each other's cheeks. "And how are you?" He asks, then sneaks in "Are they more trouble than they're worth?"

I giggle, shaking my head, "It's been pleasant so far. So, you came just for the party?"

He winks at me, before turning back to Lucas. "I have just been on a plane for six hours, so I'll repose until the big bash tonight, okay?" They give each other a typical guy handshake-thing, and I see all our parents shaking their heads. There are probably far too many young adults in this room right now for their liking, what with all my Selected, my siblings, Verity, and Nichol. Thank goodness his twin sister, Amberley, didn't come. Amberley and Nichol, both French, of course, being Uncle Ahren and Aunt Camille's children, had gotten that lovely twin gene, but were quite a bit older than the rest of us, having 9 years on Verity, who was a year older than me. I guess after Verity our parents had children kind of like clockwork. The youngest Schreave is Princess Hope, Aunt Josie and Uncle Kaden's 11 year old- excepting Ben, who is 10. So, as you can imagine, large holidays and festivities are absolutely full of family.

As Nichol and Lucas leave, I smile, thankful that Lucas's birthday will be festive after all, now one of his closest friends has arrived. Nic really is close to Lucas, despite both the age and country gap- 12 years and 9000km. I hope this will temporarily distract Lucas from his intense hatred of anything related to Illéa politics at the moment; he does deserve a break.

As soon as I've finished my breakfast, Verity whisks me away, promising my Selected some action in the coming week. Good lord, that's setting some high standards I mightn't be able to fulfill. Instead of returning to either of our rooms, like usual, we head slowlyto the women's room, which the female selected are using as their day room. I'm dreading the idea of being in watching distance of half of the Selected, trying to walk as slowly as possible just to delay the inevitable nerve-wracking situation.

"It'll be great! This way, you can watch all of them to see how they interact with each other, and maybe pick up on a few of their hobbies, or whatnot." Verity reassures me. She untucks a piece of my hair that's stuck in my collar, before entering.

I haven't been in the women's room since the time I half-assed the colour scheme and furniture selection, and I've got to admit, it looks amazing. The windows in here are enormous, and let in a ton of light, and the curtains were replaced a few years ago to a medium-ocean blue, modernising the look. There is significant seating in here now, especially lounges, and I find our bookshelf has expanded dramatically, while there are two TVs in here, rather than one. The grand piano has been pushed up into a corner, where there's also a guitar and some music. Aside from that, I even spot sewing patterns- courtesy of my mother, no doubt- knitting wool, and art pastels and sketchbooks, as well as a stationary table, a refreshments table, and I spot a group of girls huddled around a board game. I honestly think these girls could stay in this room the entire time, and never be idle.

Verity gasps, it's her first time seeing the room like this, too, which attracts some attention. A few girls turn around to see what the small commotion is, some rushing to stand and curtsey, while others are unsure and wave. I grin, and pull Verity towards two vacated armchairs, close enough to the girls that we can, well, not spy, but, close enough.

"Do you think any of them will ask us to join a game or something? That'd be fun!" Verity whispers.

"We could ask _them_ , I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I smile. Verity may be engaged, but still has the heart of a six year old sometimes.

"Okay. In ten minutes, we'll go ask those girls over there. See the one with the insanely blonde hair? Next to the one with a short bob?"

"Oh, yeah. That's Florence and Jasmine. The other two they're with are Iridessa, the brunette, and Lisbeth, the blonde one with short hair, sweet face." I identify, beaming at how I've finally memorised all their names and that they have faces to match.

"Aww, look at you, calling her sweet!" Verity crows.

I laugh, "I mean, look at her! Isn't that the epitome of a sweet face? Rosy cheeks, freckles across a button nose, small features. She's pretty tiny as a human. I remember her first day here, she stood next to... Benn! Yeah, Benn. She stood next to him, and looked like a midget. But, he's well over six feet so it makes sense." I recall. It is rather amusing to see the varying sizes of all the Selected. I know Benn is the tallest guy, but I think it would be a competition between Lisbeth and Jasmine for smallest girl. Then, the tallest girl is Natasha- over there, dark skin, dark hair- I think she's almost 6 feet, and the shortest guy is Matthieu, I think he's actually shorter than me!" I cringe thinking about that, feeling incredibly shallow. I just don't think we would make an attractive couple, since I love to wear heels, and would probably end up being at least four inches taller than him at most occasions. You do have to think of appearances as future maybe-Queen. Ugh, I definitely don't want to think about that whole situation right now.

"Come on, let's just go over now!"I tell Verity, and she grins at me.

"Good luck!" She whispers.

"You're going to be there the whole time!" I say, daring her to say otherwise,

"Yeah, but you still need the luck," she laughs, poking me in my side, making me almost fall over. I am so intensely ticklish that I will bring out my nails and fists in an effort to prevent tickling.

"Stop! I have to act like a regular human if I want any of them to like me! Okay, shhh we're almost at them. Act natural, act calm, everything is fine." I say, mostly to myself. Well, completely to myself.

"Hi ladies! Do you mind if we join?" Verity asks, already clearing room to put a pillow on the ground so she can sit, and I follow suit.

"Well, this game is for four players, but there's one just there that plays up to eight we can try?" Replies Iridessa, her two different coloured eyes striking as she glances up at me through dark hair.

"That sounds perfect! So, how are you enjoying the palace so far, ladies?" I ask, trying to relax. It's literally just a normal conversation, I can do that.

"It's so beautiful! Of course, we've seen pictures, but I think the environment around the palace is just incredible. I have a forest view from my room, and research shows seeing nature everyday is extremely beneficial to your health." Florence smiles, her gaze wondering towards the window, from which you also have a view of the forest.

"Oh, I adore it too. Yes, I've only ever lived here, but there's not many scenes that could come out as beautifully as this one!" I say, smiling at Lisbeth as a catch her eye.

"I don't know... up in Bankston the views of the mountains over the water is absolutely stunning. It's kind of offset by the horrid cold, though." Verity tells us. I know, of course, having stayed at her house- if you could call it that- many times over the years. Uncle Osten and Aunt Beatrice moved there for Uncle Osten's military work, and had fallen in love with the exact mountains we were discussing now.

"Oh! I'm from Baffin, as far north as you can go, and you're absolutely right about the weather. It's been divine being here, it's like the desert compared to my home. We don't even get the beautiful views until summer, because the snow storms are so intense, and then everything is white for so long." Jasmine adds in.

"It's so cool that you get to live in snow, though! What do your parents do up in Baffin, if you don't mind my asking?" I question her.

"Well, my father passed in a car crash several years ago, but my mum has a job as a meteorologist, specialising in cold weather." She replies, shocking me a little. Every time one of my Selected tells me something personal like that, I feel like I owe them something in return. However, I respond simply with

"I'm sorry about your father."

And she smiles and shakes her head, but her eyes look sad, understandably.

Shivering, Iridessa adds "My! I live in Lakedon, just below Baffin, and I am constantly complaining about the cold. I don't know if I'll be able to move back after this- if I have to, that is." She finished quickly. Ugh, this is too awkward for me. This is the second time someone hasn't known what to say about their ideas for once the Selection is over.

Verity chimes in with something to relieve the tension as a catch someone watching me, out the corner of my eye. I look up to recognise Persephone Squire's face. She has a square face, with New Asian roots, and freckles over her nose. She's really gorgeous, and I remind myself to smile, rather than just stare. She smiles back at me, looking down quickly after. I think I recall her wearing glasses in her application photo. I wonder if she switched to contacts now. It's funny seeing the changes- some dyed their hair, or wear more makeup, and even the clothes change a person a lot. I look back to the girls I'm sitting with, only to realise we never actually started the board game, we only just managed to pack the old one up.

I take that as a good sign, that the conversation is moving well, and feel myself beaming from the inside out, happy that things are starting off well, and it's coming more easily now. I think later this week, I'll be looking forward to some one-on-ones.


End file.
